Emi Yusa
Emi Yusa(遊佐 恵美 Yusa Emi?) / Emilia Justina (エミリア・ユスティーナ Emiria Yusutīna?) is the Hero who defeated the Devil King. After forcing the Devil King to retreat from Ente Isla, she follows him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Devil King, she loses most of her magical powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. She is a half human/half angel hybrid. Background She was raised by her father on a farm in Ente Isla, her mother yet to be seen, during the beginning of Sadao Mao's takeover as Overlord Satan. When the Church came for her to be trained, it was revealed that her mother was an Angel, and she left her father to train to kill Overlord Satan, which is to be fueled by the death of her father. Though without knowledge Emi's father is still alive hiding from the angels somewhere in Japan due to the possession of the "other half" of the sacred sword pair. Story Personality Emi is a strong-willed and powerful hero capable of wielding the Holy Sword. She is generally very kind and tries to do the best for other people, but because of her long-founded dislike for the Demon King, she acts alternately mean and caring as she tries to determine her feelings regarding the two. Because of this, she comes off as tsundere character, and it is hinted that she may not completely dislike Maou. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size. Appearance She has long red hair that goes past her hips, with two strands hanging in front. She has a braid on her right side, and an ahoge (cowlick) on top of her head. Her eyes, as a human, are green. Although she is shown to wear many different outfits throughout the series, she wore a full-body crusader armor set in Ente Isla and an ordinary casual suit in Japan. When she use her sacred power to transform, her hair colour turns white. Character Relationships Sadao Maō Back in Enta Isla, they were mortal enemies. On Earth they still are a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much. She seems have also developed feelings for Sadao after seeing him helping others, including Emila herself. This is best shown in Episode 12 when she defends Sadao against Angel Sariel's insults against him, saying that he has changed from the cruel Demon Lord he once was and has become a compassionate person who will protect others. Shirō Ashiya Back in Enta Isla they were enemies. On Earth they still are a bit antagonistic to each other but not as much. Rika Suzuki Her friend and co-worker. Chiho Sasaki At first she quarrels with Chiho. Now, she is currently on friendly terms with Chiho who is currently the only human on earth that knows the true identity of Maou and Emi. Though at times she gets jealous at Chiho's breast size. Powers and Abilities Although most of her power isn't used yet it is known what powers she had while in Ente Isla, it is stated that she was very powerful, able to single-handedly turn back the demon forces in the world. In the human world, she mentions that she still has a bit of her power left. Sacred Power The magic power that she recently showed was: *'Heavenly Flames: '''It was shown that it engulfed her blade with fire with enough power to strike down Urushihara *'Barrier Creation''' (unnamed): She stated that this protects the target from harm. *'Memory Manipulation' (unnamed): By touching the latter's forehead she can erase the memories of a human . *'Sleep Magic' (unnamed): By touching the latter's forehead she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Olba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter Olba's surprise attack against Ashiya. Flight Emi was shown to be capable of flight, but it's limitations (such as whether it uses up her Sacred Power or not) are not clear as of yet. Swordsmanship Trained by the Priest's of Ente Isla she excels in Swordsmanship with her Sacred Sword in hand. Endurance/Recovery Despite her frail human body she caught Chiho falling breaking the bones in her legs but she was able to move and recover from injury. Enhanced Reflexes By being trained by priests of Ente Isla she is shown to be able to dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. Enhanced Strength During the attempted assault at the grocery store in episode 7, Emi was able to push the sales clerk out of harm. It's unknown if this is just a boost using her sacred powers. Trivia *Her original name "Emilia" means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to Yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. Gallery Really.jpg|Emi Emi-design.jpg Emidesign.jpg Emi-facial1.jpg Emi-facial2.jpg|The Faces of Emi Tree.jpg Tree2.jpg Eh.jpg Ran.jpg Slash.jpg|Emi Slash Nani.jpg Emi Armor.png|Emi about to strike Satan Emi White.png Hataraku - Emi Beach.jpg 1368709856204s.jpg images (2).jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6b11.jpg Emi Sword.jpg ubz91.png Manga.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Needs Help Category:Half Angel